


Go the Fuck to Sleep, Ville

by Minutia_R



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Bed-sharing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: You’re a grown-ass man–dog–whatever–No, you can’t share my bed. Go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> for the prompt: Hannu & or / Ville, Go the Fuck to Sleep

Yes, I know it’s all new and confusing.  
Enough with the questions. They’ll keep.  
You’re a grown-ass man–dog–whatever–  
No, you can’t share my bed. Go to sleep.

I gave you a mattress and everything,  
Don’t look at me like I’m a creep.  
Oh, you know what? Fine. Come on up here.  
Now can we both go to sleep?

Just stay on your side of the bed, please.  
Don’t pile the blankets up in a heap.  
Were you born in a barn? Wait, don’t answer that.  
Just go the fuck to sleep.

Nothing’s gonna get you while I’m here.  
There’s no need to break down and weep.  
Just put your head there–is that better?  
Yeah, I’m glad you’re here, too, Ville. Let’s sleep.


End file.
